Various applications of capacitors include home appliances, computer motherboards and peripherals, power supplies, communication products and automobiles. Capacitors such as solid electrolytic capacitors or thin film capacitors are mainly used for filtering, bypassing, rectifying, coupling, decoupling, transforming and etc. Since the thin film capacitor has the advantages of being small sized, having large electrical capacity and good frequency characteristic, it can be used as a decoupling element in power circuits. However, the conventional method for manufacturing the thin film capacitor is too complex, and the dielectric coefficient of the thin film capacitor has room for improvement.